


choice of no regrets

by calcipoet



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Smoking, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/pseuds/calcipoet
Summary: After taking a can of instant coffee, two packs of pocky, and one pack of mint candy -- just in case -- he went to the cashier to pay everything, and to get what initially made him go there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: rare pair on MX Bingo

Hoseok had been tossing and turning in his bed for a good half an hour since he decided to sleep. His mind wouldn't shut off for even five seconds for him to be able to sleep and the two tiny figure of himself on each of his shoulder shouting two contradicting things at the same time didn't exactly help either.   
  
He had quit his old habit for a good two years and he promised himself never to go back -- it wasn't like he wanted to go back, it was just that there was an essay to finish, and he had no idea where to begin. His thoughts were jumbled, and it drove him crazy.   
  
So he quietly got up from his bed, not wanting to wake his roommate up, and picked his discarded sweatshirt. He went down to the lobby of their apartment where a 24/7 convenience store was located. Upon entering the store, he wandered around, still having a mental breakdown about which decision he would take.    
  
After taking a can of instant coffee, two packs of pocky, and one pack of mint candy -- just in case -- he went to the cashier to pay everything, and to get what initially made him go there.   
  
"A pack of Marlboro and a lighter please," his heart beat so fast upon saying the words, beads of sweat trickling from his temple.    
  
He paid the amount he had to pay and went straight to his shared room, tip-toeing around the living room because God forbid his roommate to see him like this.   
  
He went to the balcony, so the smell wouldn't linger and by extension to erase any possible trace of him smoking. He took the packet from his hand, weighing it for a while -- it weighed heavier from regrets, Hoseok thought -- before tearing the plastic wrap.   
  
He took one cigarette and put it to his mouth; he looked for the lighter in the plastic bag, and when he found it, he lit the cig.    
  
Hoseok took a deep drag, tasting the sweetness of the sauce they put in the filter--the taste of tobacco on his lips. He exhaled the smoke before taking another drag; he held this one a second longer before exhaling, letting the smoke linger in his lungs a bit longer. He felt a bit light-headed, but that was normal when you stop for two years.    
  
"You could've told me you went downstairs," a sleep-laden baritone voice shocked him from his trance. "I was worried you went running in the middle of the night again."   
  
"I-I thought you were asleep," he stuttered, panicking as Hyunwoo, his roommate slash best-friend-but-not-really, caught him in action.   
  
"I was, but I needed to pee," Hyunwoo said as his hand reached the pack of cigarette lying somewhere Hoseok couldn't even remember.   
  
Hyunwoo took one and brought it to his lips, taking a drag himself. Hoseok was perplexed, to say the least, knowing Hyunwoo was the healthiest person he had ever come across.   
  
"I didn't know you smoke," Hoseok stated, feeling a little bit at ease now that Hyunwoo didn't lecture him.   
  
"That's because I don't, but I know how," Hyunwoo answered in between. "What is it this time? What got you so stressed that you smoke?" he continued.   
  
"Mr. Yang's 7000 words essay on Human Rights," Hoseok replied honestly, because lying to Hyunwoo was useless after years of their friendship.   
  
"When is the deadline?" The cigarette in Hyunwoo's hand was halfway gone, and he was almost finished with his.   
  
"Two weeks from now, if I remember correctly," Hoseok fished another cigarette from the pack that was in Hyunwoo's hand.   
  
"You'll be fine; it's still two weeks. You managed to finish ten thousand words in two days before. You can do it," Hyunwoo took another drag after his mini speech. “If it's going to be any help, let's go to a coffee shop tomorrow and work our paper together, I need to start on mine as well."   
  
"That sounds good," Hoseok was thankful for Hyunwoo, for always be there and be the voice of reason when he was on the verge of losing his ground. And for not lecturing him for smoking.   
  
"And really, not to sound lecturing and all, but let's keep the smoking to a minimum because it stinks,"

 

Okay, maybe Hyunwoo scolded him, but it wasn't that bad.    
  
And Hoseok could get used to the image of Hyunwoo smoking, but Hyunwoo didn't need to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in an hour hence why it's stupid but let me live ;;  
> beta by the one and only, MAJIRUNRUN GOKIGENMARU, thank you i owe you mwah


End file.
